One Hell of a Story
by lillymansfield
Summary: "If you had a butler, how would you want him to wake you up in the morning?" And that's where it began.
1. Chapter 1

I'd wake up very early in the morning with my butler stubbornly beside me. I'd removed my covers and clumsily fall of my king size bed. Of course, he'll catch my fall.

" That was close, majesty. Please be more careful." He would say. I thanked him when balanced.

" Why is my bed so huge?" I asked myself.

" I think it's because you're in a mansion." He would respond overhearing.

" Right..." I muttered with a sigh

" But still..." I said to myself and walked around the bed. Looking over to my right and see a breakfast tray ready with my new set of cloths on the bed. I heard shuffling of cloths and I quickly turned to the noise to see my butler making my bed.

" I could have done it myself you know"

" But it's a butlers duty to make my masters bed." He replied with a smile. I shivered at the word 'master' and sighed, taking a closer look at the breakfast tray. My favorite cereal, still in the box on the left corner off the tray, with the milk on the right side inside of it, and the bowl in the middle. I also had a small bowl of strawberries and a small bowl of an halved orange. Forgot to mention the spoon resting horizontally on the bowl. A complete breakfast.I was tempted to pick it up but didn't instead, I walked over to the bathroom, (which, I thanked God was in my room) and locked the door. A couple of seconds later, I unlocked the door taking my towel from my butler who happily saw that I forgot it. Before I return to the bathroom, I went in my drawers and picked out my own cloths to wear and carried it in the bathroom folded and ironed. Locking the door behind me, I saw that the tub was already filled with hot water. I sighed and took a bath, much to my dismay. I dried myself, brush my teeth and put lotion on myself before putting on the cloths I picked out from the drawer. I came out of the bathroom with the towel on my head, drying my hair. It wasn't very wet, but the ends were soaked.

" Did you enjoy your bath?" My butler asked impressed with himself.

" Yeah. Wished I had a shower though." I said passing by him.

" Oh, and thanks for the hot water." I said brushing hair.

" Just doing my duties as a butler." He replied.

" Mm-hmm." Was all I could respond from it. The silence gave my mind some time to idle and imagination flowed through my head. My only source of true entertainment. I chuckled to myself at things funny I would do in my imagination. The best is the reaction of others that get me laughing. Before my butler was able to respond to my laughter inside, I stood up ready for what I am going to do for breakfast. I walked towards the door.

" What about the breakfast I prepared for you? Don't like it?" My butler asked as I had my hand on the handle.

" It's perfect. The best I've seen." I said truthfully and opened the door.

" I can make you something else." He suggested.

" No. It's okay. Um do me a favor and bring me that bowl of strawberries for me." I said walked out of my room. I kept the door open for my butler as he got the bowl of strawberries for me. I automatically whistled to remember how beautiful and long the hallway outside my room looked. I looked to my left and right trying to remember where the kitchen is. Just as my butler closed the door, I quickly remembered and headed for it. I did my morning stretches on my way there. Taking one strawberry from the bowl after completing a task faster or a little more than yesterday's. The downside is that doing them makes me a little more hungry than earlier. 'no matter' I thought. ' We're here anyway.' Indeed that we are inside the kitchen. I climbed up to get to the drawers to look for my supplies. I carefully chose the order of taking them out so my butler won't get the idea and prepare it for me. Not to mention having close attention to his movements. I take a small pot and carefully filled it with water. ' This is ridiculous' I thought. ' No what? Screw it' and took out two slices of bread. Just to keep him guessing.

" Would you like an egg omelet? Mi' lady?" My butler asked. I grunted. This is getting old.

" It's Lilly and no thank you" I said and took out some butter.

" Pancakes?" He asked.

" Mmmm. But no." I said and all three servants of the mansion entered the door. Two guys and a girl I may add.

" Who's cooking?" Said one.

" I am. Who's hungry?" I said, taking a box of oats.

" I am!" Said all three exited. I smiled and switched pots. When the water inside is boiled, I placed the oats inside that very pot soon after adding sugar and stirred. When Close to done, I add milk and done! One of the servants took out bowls and spoons while the other gathered more bread.

" Anyone want eggs and bacon with oats?" I asked not looking back.

" I'd like eggs but no bacon." One said.

" The opposite. Bacon but no eggs" Said the other.

" I would like both please!" Said the last one.

" That's 4 eggs and two bacons all together coming right up!" I said excitedly and took out the pan and placed a slice of butter around it swishing it around until there's nothing but oil. I just remembered something while cracking an egg.

" Oh. And one thing: How do you want them cooked? Scrambled or pancaked?" I asked.

" Pancaked sounds interesting." Said one.

" I'd like mine pancaked as well." Said another

" Sun- I mean scrambled." Said the last.

" Good thing I asked." I said and placed the oiled pan on the side to cool, shutting off the stove. Next I cracked two eggs and seasoned them whisking them together. Now I put the stove back on and place the frying pan back to it's original position. Few minutes later, I cook scrambled eggs. Placing them on a plate. Next i went to crack two more eggs and seasoned them.

" Mind getting me a spatula?" I asked and received one. I pancaked those eggs and placed them on another plate and did the same to the next set of eggs. After frying the bacon, I presented their breakfast. As they were grabbing their bowls, I told them to wait.

" What do you say?" I asked them as if they were children.

" Thank you!" They said and took their bowls. I smiled as they complimented my cooking. I turned to my butler who doesn't have anything to eat.

" Aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

" Don't need to worry about me lady Lilly." He replied. I grunted once again.

" Just Lilly would be fine. No need for formalities." I said. I turned to the servants. We chatted and laughed for a while. I managed to peek in their bowls to see that it's empty.

" When you're done, just put the dishes in the sink so I can wash them." I said.

" Sure thing, Lilly. My name is Finnian " Fin said and placed his bowl in the sink. Fin is a young blond and blue eye who wore a tan shirt with red thick treat along the lines of the neck, sleeves, and waist, a yellow and red plaid pants that reach his knees. Fininan has a tool pocket which he wore along his waist, which hangs mostly around right side, and white gloves. To top it off, Fin wears white gloves, and boots with a red stripe 1 cm. near the top because of his work outside of the mansion. By the way, he always wear a straw hat with a string so that when he takes it off, it hangs on him from behind and used bobby pins to keep his bangs from his face. And yet leave one strand on.

" Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"Mind if I just call you fin?" I asked.

" Of corse!" He said and placed his bowl in the sink and left.

" My name is Mayrine, Lilly" she said. She wore a navy blue dress with a white apron that starts from directly below her 'chest area' to 3 inches from the bottom of her dress. She also wore white cuffs with 3 black round cuff links in each arm.

She has 4 matching navy blue buttons on that apron just 1 or 2 inches below from where her hips widen the apron curves. 2 on each side. On her shoulders, they have fluffy lace that goes around them towards the back. From her neck to directly above her 'chest area' side near her shoulder is white but leave some space for the navy blue dress part to look like straps on her shoulders. She also wears a pink bow on her neck around the collar of the white fabric that shoes from under the navy dress. She also wore a frilly laced hat on the front like a crown but smooth from behind that hides her straight but wavy at the end Magenta pony tails. Finally, she wore long black boots with strings. Which is basically a maids outfit in detail. By the conversation we shared, she always wear a bashful grin.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayrine. I hope we'll get along well" I greeted.

" I don't see that as a problem." She said and placed his bowl in the sink and left.

" Name's Bardroy." He said and left. He's another blond and blue who apparently is the chief, even though his attitude didn't look it. He wears a chef outfit (with no hat) and a pair of goggles that he caries around the collar of his outfit. He carries them around because he needs to protect his eyes when using dynamite.

" Just like someone I know." I said slightly annoyed and stood up to took the bowls out and aside, wanting to wash the pots and pan first.

" I never did get your name." I said knowing that the butler's there.

" Sebastian." He said.

" That's a nice name." I said ringing it over and over in my head as I scrubbed the pan clean.

" Though, I can't help that I'm missing a name." I said sadly and washed the pot. When I was washing the bowls someone entered the kitchen.

" Young Lord" Sebastian said.

" Huh? Didn't quite catch that. Can you say it again?" I said not turning around.

" Lilly?" A familiar voice called.

" Yes?" I answered the call.

" Are you washing dishes?" He asked.

" Yes. Yes I am."

" But-"

" It's okay." I cut him off.

" Washing dishes is one of my favorite choirs" I said and placed the last bowl face down to dry properly. I looked around to find a large clean cloth.

" Perfect." I said and took it. After folding it right, I placed it on the counter and moved the wet dishes on it to dry. After taking another cloth, I wiped down the sink and some other areas around it. Since it was already damp, I ringed it and wiped down the table behind me. Leaving a clean space. I wasn't able to look at the familiar voice's face till I turned around declaring I'm done. He looked at me with confusion and curiosity. I looked at him with confusion as well. I don't really recognize his face as well as his voice. He's about my age.

" Have we met before?" I asked with my voice being wary. His eyes widen a bit before he turned around,

" Follow me please." He said as he opened the kitchen door. I quickly held the door for him as he went and kept holding it for Sebastian to pass. I followed him for curiosity's sake. 'Maybe he's the one who knows why I'm here' I thought


	2. Chapter 2

**I never knew just one review and follow can make me so happy! Thank you so much! I dedicate this chapter to the both of you!**

**Arisa (Guest) and NightShadow1397! **

**I hope that you'll review and follow too! I can really use this inspiration!**

**Love, Lillymansfield**

* * *

Chapter 2

'Maybe he's the one who knows why I'm here' I thought as he quietly led me to my room. He motioned me to sit. So I sat down on the floor where the table is right in front of me. The guy my age did the same.

" My Lord" Sebastian said trying to protest his action.

" Sebastian. No one's here to see. Besides, this is MY room after all" The young man said.

" This is your room?"

" Yes it is." He confirmed. ' No wounded the room's so big' I thought.

" I must be wearing your cloths then sorry about that." I said.

" I don't mind at all. You look better in it that I. "

" Really?" I asked not believing my ears.

" You really don't remember me then?"

" We knew each other. That's saying a bit much considering that I just got here." I replied confused. I close my eyes in trying to remember. But I couldn't. ' What's up with me?' I thought. I sighed for not completing the task.

" I'll be right back" I said and raced to the kitchen and returned to the room with a cup of orange juice.

" Sorry. I was seriously craving for some orange juice."

" It's okay, Lilly. For a start, my name is Ceil Phantomhive " I almost choked on my drink as I ringed the name multiple times. I looked at him in the eye. My childhood friend who mysteriously left is right here in front of me.

" I guess you don't remember me then." Ceil said sadly. I walked over the table and hugged him tightly.

" Where's our favorite spot?" I whispered in his ear.

" Lilly..."

" What? Answer the question." I stated my ground when asking. We stood up with him sweeping me off my feet. I grunted with my arms cross not giving eye contact anymore.

" Sorry. I know how much you hate this." He said and carried me to the balcony. I jumped off him to look at the view. Kinda disappointed at the view. I've seen much better ones when hiking. And by the way he's been looking at me, I guess that he knows.

" I'm waiting for my answer." I said slightly impatient.

He sighed and hugged me from behind.

" Isn't it here?" He said.

" Here where? I want it to be specific" I said prolonging the moment. Ceil chuckled and turned me around squeezing me tight. I watched his movements carefully. I'd been lying if I said I was not entranced. It's been a very long while when we were together. He lifted my arm around the back of my neck. Usually, I would do it myself, but I needed to test his memories. He slightly tip me over and cupped my cheek with one hand. I cringed a little when his face came too close. And when he kissed my cheek, i relaxed, knowing it was him.(I bet all of you expected a kiss from him, huh? XD) He release his grip on me just enough for us to have some space. I finally got a chance to take a good look on his face. It's just how I remember it but slightly different.

" This is new." I said tapping his eye-patch.

" Sorry. But my eye is not damaged though. Yet it still needs to be hidden" he said. ' Figures' I thought and lifted it slowly. I stopped for I had a better idea.

" I'll wait for later on. I'm sure you're busy." I said and left from his grasp and exited the balcony. Ceil followed me happily now that we're together again.

" Hey Ceil?"

" Yes?"

" How did you find me and when did I get here?"

" I looked all over for you for some time."

" Really? How long? Also, where's my room with my bag?" I asked. Ceil took my hand and led me to my requested room.

" about 3 years I looked for you."

" Wow it's tough because I became a traveler like I said those many years ago." I replied. I saw that his face heating up My face heated up as well from the memories we talked about our dreams. Ceil opened a room that's a few ways down the same hall Ceil's room is.

" I'm starting to remember it now." I said to him.

" The room? It's location?" I nodded and entered inside. It's just as big as Ceil's room. I ran towards my bag.

" Thank goodness nothing is lost inside." I said thankfully.

" What's the last town you were in?" Ceil asked me. I thought about it.

" I don't know the town's name but I went to Germany to visit Germany" I said.

" Germany?"

" Yeah, Germany. He's very sweet and has a lot of cats."

" Oh, you mean the name Germany." Ceil said understanding.

" Yeah. Did you find me there?"

" Not exactly. You were more less heading for that town you speak of." Ceil confirmed.

" I see. You picked me up from there?" I asked looking around.

" Not really? We found you unconscious not very far away from the town. At first, I thought you were a stranger and didn't regard till I saw your bag." Ciel explained. I looked at him to see his face filled with worry.

" What else?"

" Huh?" He said breaking his deep thought.

" There's something else isn't there?"

" Well, we also found you bloodied with vital wounds

I thought that you'll never be able to make it." Ceil said sadly. I opened the door and stretched outside on the hallway.

" I'm fine now and that's what all that matters." I said doing some cartwheels down the hall. Ceil chased me in fear.

" Lilly! Please be careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! I really feel inspired by your reads, reviews, follows and Faves! You really know how to cheer a writer! I hope that you'll keep it up! **

**Love,**

**Lillymansfield**

* * *

" Lilly! Please be careful!"

I heard Ceil say. I stopped doing my back flips and turned around. I was very close in colliding with Mayrine. She fell over even though I didn't touch her yet. I caught her and returned her balance.

" I'm so so very sorry!" I apologized having half of my body bowing to show how sorry I am.

" N-no! It's alright, Lilly! No need to be so sorry!" She said trying to assure me. Yet I couldn't help but to feel so guilty.

" So sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up for you?" I asked feeling very bad about the whole situation.

" If you so insist, can you scrub the floor in front of the door way?"

" Yes! I'd love to!" I said and rushed into my room passed Ceil and Sebastian. I came back wearing an opposite color maids outfit. Added with some of my designs,

" Wow! What a cute maid's outfit!" Mayrine said astonished.

" Thank you! Sometimes I wear it when doing choirs!" I said happily.

" The supplies are down the hall under the last set of stairs" Mayrine directed.

" Thank you. And very sorry from before." I said and left. I happily grabbed the supplies and headed for the Hall. I analyzed the Hall and found the quickest way in cleaning it.

" I know someone's getting blisters tonight." I said referring to myself. I made quick work with the soap which somehow slipped through my fingers. As I struggle to get ahold of it, Ceil came to check on me.

" Don't worry Ceil." I assured him.

" I'll get to work as soon as I get this naughty boy under control." I said and held on to the soap.

But the second later, it fell in the bucket of water. I sighed and left it there. ' I've already waisted enough time anyway' I thought. Getting down into my knees and began scrubbing. I'm scrubbing near the door first so when I reached the stairs, I will dry it with a cloth and dry it again with another for a dry clean floor. Unfortunately, We had a guest who burst through the door giving me a noise bleed. Upon seeing the guest, I could tell he was masking his concern of my well being. I motioned him to not worry about me. The guest turned around to see me there treating my nosebleed.

" Oh. So sorry about that! Didn't know you were there." She said sheepishly.

A blonde with emerald eyes and long curls on the left and right of her head. Though she has upper shark teeth bangs that cover her eyebrows, she has a long strip of hair that hangs on right of her face to 1 inch below her neck. By look of her dress, it must be a special day. She wore a mainly red dress with puffy shoulders. Along her shoulders to half way of her ribs are a white lining flap. A pink bow keeping it together. Under that flap is a red piece of cloth that looks like a sternum with a white outline that stops at the waists. Right below is where her red dress spit with white lining on its borders. Pink and white cloth are right under the spilt. Around her elbows diamond lace. From there, the sleeves expand and ends with a white lace on the borders. On her neck, she wears a crimson ribbon with two pink roses on the left. On her head is the same is the same but the roses are on bows of crimson and a while lace to keep them together.

" Would have if you learned how to knock." I muttered. I had a handkerchief over my lips so she wouldn't see me mutter. I nodded in approval and the guest turned back to Ceil.

" Please be careful next time," He told her.

" Sorry. It's just been so long since I've seen you." She said. The way she said it made me want to barf as I rolled my eyes. ' Probably a few months or even weeks' I thought.

" It's only been a few weeks" He replied.

" It felt like an eternity." She said pouting.

That deserved another barf. That's when I noticed that another woman has entered with the guest. A brunet with caramel eyes. She wore her hair in a pony tail, which is rather long. She wore a brown overcoat with 4 black buttons. Her red dress peeps over from under and wore black socks with brown short heels. Se was glaring at me for some reason. Only the gentle smile and wave I gave her made had her change what she thought about me earlier. She didn't say much, but she left soon after. I overheard that she left the back way.

" Anyway, what's wrong with visiting your fiancé?" She pouted. I admit, I was shocked to hear that Ceil has a fiancé. Yet I feel happy for him. Even though I fell kinda sad inside.

" You know I have another." Ceil said. After hearing that, I gave him a smirk. ' Way to go Ceil!' I thought snickering.

" What's so funny?" I heard her say. I looked up at her and faced the door behind me.

Mayrine came over with a cloth and supplies for the floor. She greeted Ceil.

" Do you need any- whoa. You're almost done!" She said surprised. I looked around to see that I'll reach the steps in a few minuets. The angle view made me think that I was still far way.

" That was fast." I said noticing, Reaching the steps. I placed the bucket on the first step in the corner so no one can trip over it. After unwrapping the cloth on my neck, I wiped it down halfway and stood up. My back felt very stiff but I didn't show it. Mayrine helped me ring the cloth of water before going back on the floor. I used her cloth after for the final touch.

" All done!" I said happily that the task was done.

" How do you feel?" Mayrine asked me.

" I kinda feel like an old lady. I haven't scrubbed that much in a while." I said, holding my back.

" You didn't have to," Mayrine said felling guilty.

" No. I wanted to do it. I feel much better now that I did something." I said happily.

" Where to next?" I asked and climbed a few steps passed them. Ceil grabbed my wrist preventing me from continuing.

" Where are you going?" Ceil asked me. I turned around and show him my hands.

" See these?"

" Yes?"

" Do you see any blisters in them?"

" No."

" Yeah. I'm going to some choirs until I get them blistered. Besides, you have a guest to tend." I said and gained more steps.

" You just got here." He said protesting.

" But I don't want to be a burden." Ceil sighed.

" Be back by dinner then." He said. I smiled brightly and kissed Ciel on the cheek.

" Thanks." I said and continued my way up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's Lillymansfield again! I'm happy to present chapter 4! Sorry for the delay, I slacked off again but don't worry! Everything's under total control! (bookshelf falls in background) I hope! I'm still inspired by all the reviews, favorites, follows, and views! Am I missing anything? I guess not. Thank your for your support!**

**love,**

**Lillymansfield**

* * *

Dinner

I stretched my body.

" Man that was hard work." I said letting my body rest. Mayrine giggled.

" Now it's time to eat!" I said happily.

" Thanks for helping." Brandon said.

" Anytime. I'll help my big bro with his work any day!" I said and pushed the door open with my free hand.

" Yo Ceil! We're back!" I said pulling the cart of food inside.

" Good evening young master" the rest said and bowed.

" That's very rude!" The guest.

" Sorry." I said. The guest turned her head from me, I giggled and let Mayrine hold my cart. Which was actually hers in the first place. I looked over to the big table to see only 3 plates prepared. It really bothers me seeing like that. I looked over to the others to only see them serve the food and went about the corner. Now that disturbs me even more. I took my seat and scooted myself. Sebastian served the dinner calling it by name. It kinda gets annoying after a while. I looked down my plate then over to my friends standing. They smiled at me, noticing. I gestured my head over to the empty space where I expect they should be. They shook their heads yet smiled assuming me it's okay. I looked over to Ceil and the guest. They ate very polite and nice like. Not my kind of way to eat dinner. I slumped down as I pouted. I lost my appetite right now. I heard a gasp. I shifted my eyes to see the guest in shock. She looked as if I've broken the law or something.

" What?" I said annoyed. I'm not in the mood for drama.

" You elbow's on the table." She replied in horror. I gave her my 'really' look and ignored her. I guess she didn't get the message because she kept insisting that I take it off. Ceil, on the other hand. Received it, and smiled. Prevented his snickering. Anyway, back to the guest. She kept nagging about it until I had enough and said.

" So what my arms are on the table. What are you going to do about it?" She gave me a glare.

" What did you just say?" She spat

" You heard me. I know damn well that you can hear." I spat back. She stood up.

" You are messing with a Nobel!"

" And I don't give a damn! You don't see me waving my nobility like it's an accomplishment."

" Hey! I work hard to get where I am!" I scoffed.

" YOU! No,no,no. It's your parents' bloodline who received it. You are just the effects of their hard work"

" What do you know about nobility?! You're just a low class!"

" And proud to be one! Not some brat sucking on a silver spoon." I said and slumped back on my seat. I really don't need this and ignored her speech of whatever it's about. Too pissed to even care. Soon enough she stopped talking. Thank God. After a while after Ceil consulted her. I threw my knife across the table.

" What was that for?" She asked.

" So I won't kill you with it."

" Padden..." Ceil called by my nickname. I ignored him.

" Padden." He called more stern.

" What?!"

" You seem to be ticked off this evening" he said

" Shut up" I said drunk like and threw my fork at him. It didn't reach him, but I guess he got the message. The guest stood up again.

" That's it! What kind of servant talks back to thier master?!"

" A truly loyal one." I replied. She became silent for a minuet. Actually it effected everyone in the room. Ceil put down his cup of tea

" You're right. I guess things never change." He said smiling.

" Same goes for you."

" Ceil who is this person that you don't seem to care about their attitude or manners!" She hollered.

" Right. Elizabeth, this is Lilly. Lilly, this is Elizabeth." He said introducing us.

" Nice to meet you, Lizzy." I said.

" You don't have my permission to call me that." She shot at me.

" Whatever. Just don't order me around and we'll be fine." I replied lifting my hands in a surrendering position.

" Oh. I see sorry about that." She said feeling bad.

" No need" I said standing up.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" Getting some orange juice. " I said and left the room. When I came back, I was wearing my home cloths and sat on the table cris-cross. I set the jar down next to me after I pour myself another glass.

" It's rude to sit on the table."

" Yeah, but it not fun to see your faces with all this in the way." I said referring to the food.

" Speaking of which, what the hell? I doubt any of us can finish this off. It's dinner not a feast."

" Yes. But Elizabeth insist we celebrate another year anniversary of our engagement." Ceil said.

" That's stupid. It's like celebrating the years that you are NOT married. How did you meet?"

" We are cousins." She replied. I whistled in responce.

" That makes complete sense. Why didn't I knew about this."

" I moved before I knew myself." Ceil said

" That's right. You did move..." I trailed. At that moment I just remembered something.

" Be right back." I said and left the room. I came back with a seemingly large gift. I lifted the gift over my head to see what's in my way. I turned Ceil's chair and gave him the gift when I came up to him. It was a 6 by 6 by 6 inches of de mention.

" It's pretty big." Finian said

" It's really not what it seems." I said and snickered to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! It's LillyMansfield again! Sorry about the delay! No exuses! I'm just plain lazy at times. though I blame this for school being interesting at times which is rare! Lucky! Anyway, Thanks fOr your reviews, follows, etc. (Ect.- I forgot the rest! I'm sorry! It's really getting to me!) Enjoy my next twist!**

**Love,**

**Lillymansfield**

* * *

Ceil looked at me with suspicion.

" Don't worry. It's not a bomb or anything dangerous." I said assuring him. Ceil carefully opened the wrapping paper to find another one waiting for him. Ceil looked at me with more suspicion. I nodded at him, gesturing to go on. Ceil carefully unwrapped that one and another. I covered my mouth in an attempt to hold my laugh. Ceil unwrapped another one. And guess what? Another wrapping still waiting. At that point I cracked the look on his face was too funny for me to contain. I laughed so hard that breathing was a struggle. Even so, I managed to lean on the table laughing.

" Ceil. Use a knife." Elizabeth suggested. I stopped Laguna at that point.

" Are you crazy! That's precious cargo in there." I said protesting.

" Lilly's right. That's not something worth the risk." Ceil agreed and unwrapped another piece of wrapping, with another one ready.

" Ya know... It'll be faster for you to just rip the wrapping paper." I advised.

" It's okay. Besides, I get to keep the wrapping paper." He said undoing another wrapper.

" Alright. Let me help." I said holding out my arms. Ceil gave me the present.

" Thank you." I said and sat on the floor, making sure that my back is facing them. I took out my chalk and drew an circle with an half unwrapped box in the middle. After placing the present in the middle, I placed my hand 3cm. away from the circle, unlocking magical energy. Slowly the present unwrapped itself. Then soon picked up the pace. When I gave Ceil the present, it was now 3 by 3 by 3 in dimension.

" Here you go." I said giving him the unripped wrapping paper.

" Thank you." He said. I smiled on approval and sat on the table again. Yawning, I look towards the ones that are not sitting.

" You didn't eat yet, Lilly? Not hungry?" Ceil asked.

" You should know why I'm not eating." I said with a scuff. I turned to the ones that are not sitting.

" You okay over there?" I asked them worried.

" Don't worry about us, Lilly." Fin said trying to assure me.

" Ceil, what are they doing?" I asked him.

" What does it look like? They're standing."

" Yeah, but how long do you expect them to stand there."

" Until we are done."

" Why?" Ceil turned to look at me.

" Didn't I recall that we already had this conversation, Lilly?" He said annoyed. I smirked at his response while fiddling with my spoon. I snickered as he turned his head to his servants. When he turned back at me, I gave him a toothy smile.

" Mayrine, Finnian, Boscod." Ceil called.

" Yes young master." They replied.

" Will you be so kind as to join us in the table?" He asked.

" Ceil?" Elizabeth called uneasy.

" It's okay, Lizzy." Ceil assured her. My appetite came back as the three joined us at the table. I gave them their plates and utensils and sat back in my seat upright.

" Oh. Now who's returning their manners." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

" Um, what now?" Finnian said looking at the food.

" What does it look like? You're free to eat." I said reaching for something to eat.

" Need some help, Fin?" I asked.

" Yes, please do" He replied. I got up and took his plate.

" What do you want to eat from this table?" I asked him. He pointed to what he wanted, and I served it to him.

" Thank you Lilly!" He said grateful.

" Happy to help. What about you two?"

" It's alright Lilly! I-Ah!" Mayrine was cut off by her dropping the jar of juice. I quickly picked it up and filled her cup without spilling a drop.

" Wow. Lilly! You were just as fast as Sebastian!" Finnian said amazed.

" Oh. I just reacted. Nothing special." I said.

" Th-thank you Lilly." She said.

" Anything for a lovely maiden" I purred. Mayrine blushed and sat back down to her seat.

" We should all go out to eat sometime." I suggested.

" Why? I see not point in such a thing." Elizabeth said.

" I thought it would be nice to eat like a family once in a while" I said, ignoring her statement.

" As Expected, Lilly." Ceil said smiling.

" Of corse you would expect that. We know each other almost all of our life." I replied.

" I for one, will not attend with you!" She spat

" Why would I want to bring a brat to a family gathering." I spat back.

" Now, now. Try to get along." Ceil said. He seemed annoyed by this point.

" Whatever, Ceil. I'll back off a step, for now." I said with a smirk.

" Ceil? How can you let Lilly talk to you like that?"

" Let it go, Lizzy. Lilly's always can talk to me like that." Ceil said.

" I mean no harm in what i say anyway. So don't get it over your head okay?" I said. Elizabeth slammed her fist in the table.

" That's it! Get out of here! No one needs you!" She screamed. I stayed seated.

" What no please?" Elizabeth growled in annoyance.

" Please get out of my anniversary party!" She shouted. I got up of my seat and pushed it in. Clearly, I wasn't wanted.

" I didn't asked to wake up and find that I was in the middle of an anniversary anyway." I muttered and walked out the door.

" Where are you going, Lilly?" Ceil asked worried.

" You heard your fiancé, I'm not needed here."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Lillymansfield again! Woah! I didn't expect so many views, favorites, follows, and reviews! Thank you so much!**

**NightShadow1397**

**KagamineBanana**

**ShaydeElisabethRose**

**Arisa**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! You have given me such inspiration! Any suggestions are helpful but that's when I run out and I'll let you know when! Now on with the show!**

**Love,**

**Lillymansfield**

* * *

" You heard your fiancé, I'm not needed here."

" That doesn't answer my question."

" I'm going to eat out. Maybe hang out with wolves." I said and left the room. As I left the room and down the hall, I felt that someone's watching me. When I left the mansion, I went around the back to see the garden.

" Lots of trees. Where's the flowers?" I asked myself. Suddenly I felt something move from behind me. I turned to see it glomped me. Whatever it is, it's huge. When I finally dogged my way out of whatever it is, a huge tongue licked me. I giggled to find a huge hound with a brown leather collar who glomped me. I really liked how it was so big.

" You must be Pluto." I said happily and scratched his stomach. Pluto rolled over on it's back. I happily climbed up on him and kept scratching him. I was really enjoying this until my body suddenly stopped moving and I fell off him. By body gave painful electoral waves. Even though it passed. I'm still left panting. Pluto whimpered licking my face to see if I'm okay.

" Don't worry Pluto. I'm fine." I assured him and stood up. Still wobbly, I leaned on to him until I gathered the strength for me to control my actions.

" Let us sit for a while." I said and Pluto sat with me. I took out my medicine bottle and drank the contains.

" Pluto..." I whispered in his ears. He pricked up his ears to show that he's listening.

" I got a treat for you..." Pluto stood up and faced me waiting for the treat. I pulled out a bone shaped treat.

" Sit, boy." Pluto sat.

" Roll over" Pluto rolled over.

" Transform" Pluto transformed to his human form. Not surprisingly, he's a gray-haired and red eye. Just like his hound form. I gave him the treat and he happily ate it. I took out another from my sleeve and took a bite out of it. I looked up to see Pluto with his eyes wanting more. I chuckled and gave him the rest of mine. I walked to the edge of the edge of the mansion's land and placed a seal of protection there. Same thing with the other corners of the land with Pluto following. I placed the last seal on the front of the mansion on the very top. The five came together and created a barrier.

" There." I said admiring my work. My stomach growled. I realized that I haven't really eaten anything yet. I looked up to Pluto, who returned to his hound form.

" I'm going out, Pluto." I said. Pluto whimpered.

" Alright. You can come." I said. Pluto lot up and licked my face multiple times.

" Let's go." I said after I climbed on top of him. Pluto launched forward. Luckily, I firmly held his collar. Though it look me a while to get used to it.

" Where are you going, Lilly?" Ceil asked worried.

" You heard your fiancé. I'm not needed here"

" That doesn't answer my question."

" Eating out. Maybe hang out with wolves" Lilly said and left. It's been 15 minuets and the room is still silent.

" Wolves..." Finnian trailed breaking the silence.

" What?"

" Wolves." Finnian said more firmly.

" Lilly did say something about them." Mayrine said.

" I wounded if Lilly met Pluto yet?"

" That doesn't matter we don't need that thing."

" That 'thing' is my very close friend. You may be my fiancé, but I will not allow you to call Lilly such names."

" Sorry Ceil."

" You must understand how much of a caring person Lilly is."

" Lilly doesn't seemed like a caring person to me!"

" Lizzy-"

" Doesn't matter now. We can still have a happy anniversary party!"

" But it doesn't feel right without Lilly." Finnian said sulking.

" Yeah. Lilly did cook the food." Bardroy added.

" And helped with the decorations" Mayrine agreed. The three sighed. Even Ceil didn't feel like drinking his tea anymore. After a few more minuets of silence, Elizabeth sighed.

" Guess we have to retrieve Lilly then." She said standing up.

" Really?" Finnian said in disbelief. Elizabeth nodded.

" Alright then. We'll fetch Lilly as long as you promise to stay here with them." Ceil said.

" Are you sure? Don't you need us to help you find Lilly." Mayrine asked.

" She's right. We'll cover more ground that way." Bardroy said agreeing with Mayrine. Ceil sighed.

" Fine. You can come but keep an eye on Elizabeth." Ceil said walking towards the door. Everyone quickly followed. Once at town, everyone split into three groups: Ceil and Sebastian in one, Finnian and Bardroy in the other, finally, Elizabeth and Mayrine for the last group. The group searched high and low but could find Lilly. They even managed to find each other.

" Are you sure we are not going in circles?" Elizabeth asked when they met up for the third time.

" It'll be much easier if Pluto's here." Finnian said.

" Yes, but knowing Lilly, Pluto is being company." Ceil explained. Sebastian quickly threw his knives at the shadows. As expected, it shocked everyone.

" What was that for?" Bardroy complained. A voice from the shadows chuckled. Everyone backed away from where it came from.

" What was that?" Elizabeth said frightened.

" Don't be afraid..." The dark voice said. I great force pushed everyone apart and on the ground.

" What just happened?" Finnian said getting up.

" I don't know." Mayrine said getting up as well.

" Whatever it is, I don't like it." Bardroy said.

" You shouldn't be afraid..." Said the dark voice again.

" Who are you?!" Ceil demanded.

" Who am I? Well I'm the one who's going to kill you all!" The dark voice said and charged at Elizabeth. Sebastian ran for her but was too slow compared to the attacker. Everyone watched in horror as Elizabeth screamed. Flesh was ripped and blood was shed. But none drop came from Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! It's me again! thanks for your reviews and views. And your follows and favorites! I'm so sorry! There was a huge Tipo on the previous chapter! I tried everything to fix it but my tries were in vain. I had no choice but to leave it like that! Again, I'm sooo sorry! Please enjoy this chapter. In the mean time I'll do my best so that could not happen again! ( Be in mind that I have a huge twist in this chapter that may point your views on Ceil or Lilly differently XD)**

**Love, **

**lillymansfied**

* * *

The epicness of before:

" Who are you?!" Ceil demanded.

" Who am I? Well I'm the one who's going to kill you all!" The dark voice said and charged at Elizabeth. Sebastian ran for her but was too slow compared to the attacker. Everyone watched in horror as Elizabeth screamed. Flesh was ripped and blood was shed. But none drop came from Elizabeth.

Chapter 7:

" You okay brat?" I familiar voice asked with a smirk. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see Lilly with a smirk on, which annoyed Elizabeth a lot. Soon, it turned into a weary smile as Lilly's eyes soften.

" Are you okay?" Elizabeth slowly nodded.

" I'll kill you too!" And the dark voice charged at Lilly and Elizabeth. Lilly smirked and jumped over the dark person. Lilly was about the hot the person in dark but stopped noticing something when coming close.

" Don't touch that person!" Lilly warned, jumping back caring Elizabeth bridal style in the process. Lilly whistled loudly while rushing towards the others. Pluto jumped in the scene in his hound form

" Ladies first!" Lilly said and threw Elizabeth on Pluto's back. She did the same thing to Mayrine and Bardroy. Finnian jumped on getting the message.

" Take them home, Pluto. " Lilly instructed. Pluto obeyed and sprinted towards the direction of the mansion.

" Wait! What about Ceil?" Elizabeth cried out.

" Don't worry! We'll bring him back safe and sound! I promise!" Lilly cried back. Lilly threw a rock at the dark figure.

" Hey you! Try to kill this specimen!" Lilly taunted. The dark figure turned to face Lilly.

" Got a name before I pound you?" Lilly said ready for a fight.

" Not in the first date" the voice replied.

" Fine. Have it your way." Lilly said.

The two fought for a while

The two was about to pounce at each other once more, but a force picked up Lilly and quickly left.

" What the hell Sebastian!" Lilly shouted very irritated.

" Forgive me, but the young Lord wanted to see you." Sebastian replied hopping roofs.

* * *

This is so annoying! Damn that Sebastian! Butting in my fights! I puffed my cheeks to show my irritation. As soon as I detected Ceil's sent, I broke free off of Sebastian's grasp and headed the opposite direction. Naturally, he chased me. I chuckled and let him followed me around. I finally stopped when I saw Ceil waiting.

" Ceil!" I called out and landed in front of him.

" Lilly." He said relived to see me. A little too relived. I grew weary when he came a little too close. It's not like it bothers me. We always used to hug and give kisses on the cheeks, roll around clinging on to each other and other things like that. I love it when we rubbed our faces together just for the heck of it. I smiled at those memories we shared. Ceil hugged me suddenly. Naturally, I hugged him back missing the feeling of him hugging me.

" Lilly..." He slurs slightly.

" Yes?"

" I think-" He cut himself. I cupped his chin and held it up so he can look at me.

" It's okay. You can tell me anything." I said assuring him.

" I...I think...you're very CUTE!" He said in a somewhat confessing way while tightening his grip on my shirt. I looked at him blankly for a moment before speaking.

" Awwwww. You're so cute Ceil!" I said squeezing him tight. Ceil nuzzled at the crook of my neck while I squeeze him tight. Proves to me that he's enjoying this moment. Yet, I had to let him go and walk him through some alleys. We could have went roof hopping, but Ceil insisted we stay on the ground. He didn't tell me why but I don't really mind anyway. But even so, I kept my guard up for the mysterious person I fought not too long ago. As we were walking Ceil suddenly took my hand. I guessed it was his only chance for him to be like this so I played along. After a few moments later, he came closer to me. So close that are feet are touching as we walk. That's kind of dangerous because he could accidentally trip me or something. I stopped to tell him about it, but before I could utter a word, he pinned me to the wall.

" Ceil, what's the matter with you?" I asked pushing him away with my free hand. Ceil soon took captive of my other hand as well and leaned in closer. I finally felt an aura around him that's not Ceil.

" Young Lord?" Ceil called concern of his master's well being.

" Don't interfere with Lilly and I" he ordered.

" Yes, my lord."

" Why don't you go and find that mysterious woman? Don't worry, Lilly will be here to protect me." He said. Sebastian did his bow and left jumped on the wall above a few feet above us. With that same force, he pushed his body backwards to the wall on the other side a few feet higher that the first jump. He repeated this cycle till he was in the top. He gave us a quick glance before setting off.

" Good we're alone" Ceil said and press in more. He was close enough to lick my neck. Okay that's it!

" Ceil! Please get ahold of yourself!" I said and pushed him back. We locked forces agents each other.

" Ceil...Why are you like this?" I asked and looked at him with my softened eyes. I must've looked like I was about to cry, because he loosen his grip on me. He hugged me again. I was so overwhelmed by his actions, that I didn't notice that he gently backed me into the wall again till it was too late. I slid to a seating on my bum and Ceil followed by being on his knees. We sat there in silence for a while before Ceil slowly started to rub my chest. What is he giving me a massage?

" Lilly..." Ceil called.

" Ci..." I felt tears on my leg before Ceil looked at me with tears.

" Lilly..." he called with a hint of a moan. I sat there with mixed emotions when Ceil took at as an opportunity to slip his hand under my shirt. Slowly exposing my skin.

" Ceil..." I softly cried feeling his touch. I got to admit, his touch made me feel a little hot. If it's not that I saw that aura again that I was able to fight back.

" Ceil! You're not yourself! Who has done this to you?"

" Well it's not me." Said a familiar voice.

" It's you, huh? What have you done to Ceil?" I said in anger.

" Nothing really. He-" The mysterious person was attacked my dining utensils. I looked up to see-


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! Lillymansfield here! Sorry for the delay. I won't let this go down hill! Thanks for all the reviews, Favorites, views and uh... I forgot the last one. **

**Ceil: *whispers* follows**

**Lilly: Follows too! Where's my mind when I need it? *whispers back* Thanks Ceil! **

**Ceil: * sips tea* No problem. **

**Lilly: KagamineBanana, I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. I hate them too, but-**

**Mystery Women: They're needed for disappointment!**

**Lilly & Ceil: Would you get out! **

**Mystery Woman: Fine. * Pouts and leaves***

**Reviewers of the Chapter: **

**ShaydeElisabethRose**

**StrawBerry234**

**KagamineBanana**

**Sebastian: Now let's continue with this one HELL of a story! **

* * *

" Sebastian! " I said happy to see him.

" Wow! I get to kill a hottie tonight!" She said and pounced at him. As they battled, I had to deal with Ceil. As I try to think of a way to get him in his senses, Ceil licked my now exposed stomach. I tensed at the cold touch. ' Think of something to help him. Not the matter itself' I thought to myself and closed my eyes. I throbbed as I felt another cold touch from who knows where. I ignored his intentions and focused for a solution. ' What do I know? It seems that he's overwhelmed by that aura...' I thought and shivered at yet another touch.

" Lilly..." Ceil called.

" Open your eyes please..." I slowly opened my eyes to see Ceil's eyes filled with relief. He let go of my arms and slowly unzipped my sweater jacket. ' There's only one thing to stop this' I thought and flipped us over so that I'm on the top. I kissed his forehead, cheek and neck. Ceil shuttered, but smiled and had his arms around my neck. I slowly slipped my hand under his shirt rubbed his tummy this time.

" Lilly..." He trailed and made a soft moan. I blushed and unbuttoned his shirt.

" Lilly?" He called uncertain.

" It's okay. If You let me do this, you can kiss me on the lips as a reward." I said. Ceil happily nuzzled my neck as I took out a tailsmith and placed it on his chest. The aura around him dissipated as I buttoned up our cloths. Ceil napped on me as I watched the battle above us. I leaned on the wall and Ceil leaned on top of me. By the faint sounds of breathing and the extra weight on me, it portrays that he's napping on me. 'Oh Ceil. Damn you're so cute.' I thought. As,Their weapons clash agents each other, it created a clanging sound as if two children are playing with sliver spoons.

"Looks like a tie. Time to break it." I said to myself with a smirk. Using my abilities, I climbed the mid air and peeked over the fight. I had Ceil lean on the wall. He still held on to me which I'm grateful. I was about to shoot my arrow, when a redhead came over shouting.

" No one hurts Bassy!"

" Wait a minuet..." I said and entered in the scene. Carrying Ceil on my back. As I got closer to the red-head, I recognized him completely!

" It's You!" I shouted. The red-head looked at me. By the way he responded, I guess he reconized me.

" You bastard!" I shouted and kicked him, sending him flying pass 3 houses.

" Reinforcements!" The dark voice shouted and started to make their leave.

" Wait!" I shouted after her.

" I will be back!" The voice said and left. I turned to redhead very angry.

" Grell you idiot!" I said rather coldly, identifying the redhead and walked passed by him.

" You know him?" Ceil asked. His voice was slurred so i took it that he's still sleepy.

" Explain later." I said not wanting to continue the topic at the moment. Grell and Sebastian followed me as expected.

" Lilly, I'm sorry okay?" Grell said apologizing. Stubborn as I am, I didn't listen to him and continued my way to the mansion.

" Lilly..." He pleaded. I still ignored him.

" Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked. I paused in my position bending my leg slowly. Grell faced lot up, thinking that I'll consider his offer.

" Li-" he cut as I sprang from my leg and jumped for their down and hopped the roofs faster. Eventually, we had to run our way to the mansion when we were at the edge of the city and down the forest path. I hopped the trees instead of the road while Grell and Sebastian ran to catch up. I continued to ignore Grell's pleas as we. Went. As we grew closer, I jumped down to knowing that the trees will run out into a road that leads to the mansion. At the mansion, I stopped to catch a breath. Ceil got down from my back and opened the door as we panted. The second Ceil opened the door, Pluto glumpped me in his human form licking my face. Tired as I was, just lay there yet laughed because of the tickles. Grell gasped in displeasure of seeing me like this.

" Leave Lilly alone you!" He shouted and tried to pry him off. Pluto had a good grip on my cloths for when Grell finally pulled him off, almost half of my shirt were ripped off. I don't know how did I look then, but I don't like the reactions everyone gave.

Ceil: slightly blushing and everted his eyes away

Elizabeth: blushed from cheek to cheek. When saw Ceil: became annoyed and puffed her cheeks

Mayrine: Major nosebleed

Finnian: Face turned red

Bardroy: slight blush and turned his head away with his eyes closed

Sebastian: weird mischievous smile

Grell: Nosebleed at Sevastian's reaction

" What?" I said slightly blushing and walked passed them. At the top of the stairs, Pluto ripped himself from Grell's grasp and ran after me. I smiled and petted his head. Soon, my body felt weak for a moment. Unbalanced, I fell on the railing that broke my sudden fall.

" Are you okay?" Mayrine asked as everyone came to my aid.

" I'm fine." I assured them, holding my cloths so the won't fall off. My action have them deeper blushes.

" I... I'll meet you all in the dinning room." I said and ran to my room. 'Perverts' I thought very annoyed. They can really piss me off at times. I patched my shirt and walked towards the hall. ' I wonder if Ceil open my present yet?' I thought and opened the dinning room doors. As expected, everyone was present. Even Pluto.

" Yeah!" Everyone said and lifted their glass. Though Ceil did neither. Later, guests I don't know came and went as the party went on. Even Miss Red was shocked to see me. I was introduced to some too. When the party ended, all the guests went home. We waved and wished everyone a goodnight. Even Elizabeth had to leave. Grell left too giving me the address to his work place. Ceil left the room to who knows where while the rest of us cleaned the place. We talked while we work stating the funny events that happen and what a good time we had. When we were done, I bid everyone goodnight and we left the room our separate ways. Me to the right, them to the left. As I walked down the hall to my room, I saw Sebastian standing in my way. Perfect.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmares

**Yo! It's Lillymansfield again! Thanks to all of your support. **

**Mystery woman: I WANT TO MURDER SOMEONE! *Wines***

**Ceil: Why is she here again?**

**Me: She's just mad because she wont get any screen time for a long while. **

**Ceil: Lilly! You gave them a spoiler! **

**Me: *sweat drops* They dont know that!**

**Ceil: *clears throat while sweat drops* Anyway, we thank you for all the views, flollows, favorits, and reviews!**

**Me: Also known as double v's and f's! **

**Mystery Woman: James Birdsong said it is cool to have 8 chapters, but you know what's better?**

**Everyone: NINE CHAPTERS!**

**Deticated to reviews of the chapter:**

**KagamineBanana**

**James Birdsong**

**And Fans!**

**Sebastian: Now on with this one HELL of a story!**

* * *

" Good evening, Bas-San." I greeted.  
" Good evening, Lilly"  
" Um... Have you seen Ci- I mean Ceil?" I asked him.  
" Actually, the young lord wanted to see you before he retires." He said and led me to a room. I carefully open the door to see Ceil sitting behind a desk on the left side of the room. Two big windows are behind him with red curtains. He seems to be doing some paperwork for they're papers on the desk.  
" Late night work?" I presumed walking towards him.  
" Yes." He replied looking up.  
" Aren't you suppose to be in bed by now?" He asked and continued what he was doing earlier.  
" Look who's talking." I countered. I look down at the papers that are really news paper.  
" Catching up with what's going on?" I asked.  
" It's my duty as the queen's guard dog to know what's going on in London." He replied.  
" Never expected you to be in that position but I'm okay with it." I said half surprised.  
" I know what you mean by that." Ceil replied chuckling.  
" Yeah. But you know what?" I said and took the papers off his hands.  
" You need your rest. You had a long day today. Even guard dogs need rest." I said in a serious tone. Ceil looked at me for a moment and stood up.  
" You're right as ever." He said. I smiled and put the papers down on the desk.  
" Why don't we have a game of Chess before we retire?" He asked walking towards the two brown leather chairs facing the opposite of each other. In the middle is a chess board with all it's pieces ready for play. I smirked and sat. Ceil sat on the opposite side of me.  
" White goes first." Ceil said referring to my color choice.  
" Yes it does." I replied and made my first move. It was unfinished after noticing how much time we spent playing that one game. So we called it a draw. I smiled and bid Ceil goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. I changed my cloths and entered my bed. After saying a prayer, I fell asleep. Normally, people would get dreams, but my normally is nightmares. I shot up my bed having seeing that same nightmare that I had over and over again.

~ Nightmare ~

The sky darkens as I walked down the street carrying my groceries. Up at the sky I saw a fire smoke from afar where my village is not far from Ceil's home. I ran down the road to the village and saw the buildings consumed by fire. Men in white robs killing the people of my village ruthlessly. Some they slaughtered are still alive suffering. A body that was burned reached it's arm out to me the skin was burned off as I saw the raw muscles. I ran in fear of my own life and the one closest to me. Having no mother and father way before this happened, the only people that I considered my family is the Phantomhives. I ran to their mansion that it too, was burning. I ran inside hoping to find someone. I called out the family members name. No one gave me an answer. Soon I heard a soft voice crying. I used my heightened hearing to lead me straight to a closet. I ripped it open to find Ceil eyes widen and body shaken. His cloths were tattered. I felt an aura around him, but I didn't care.  
" Lilly?" He called. His voice trembled. Tears fell from my eyes.  
" Ceil! I found you! Just like I promised!" I said and picked him up. I carried him through the burning building. The building collapsed on us when we left to the last floor.I looked around and saw a window behind us.  
" Hold on, Ceil!" I said and with no hesitation, I jumped through the glass. My body was cut in some places because of the glass, but Ceil wasn't hurt so it wasn't a big deal. There's a boat on the shore of the river Ceil and I go to play and explore, so I headed for there. Once there, Ceil went inside the boat while I pushed it. I jumped inside when it was fully on the water. I checked Ceil's body to see he was not severely damaged. I quickly bandaged his wounds and gave him my grocery bag for food. We were silent but we hugged for comfort.  
" I'm so glad you kept your promise." He said breaking our silence.  
" Didn't I tell you that I have yet to break my promises?" I reminded him. I felt tears on my shoulder.  
" I'm scared. Lilly I'm scared." He said sobbing. I hushed him knowing that he might give us away.  
" Anyway, don't be scared. I'm here. And I'll always be no matter what happens." I assured him.  
" Really?"  
" Really." I assured him and gave him my night blue ribbon that I wore. I cut it in half and tied it around his arm and mine. It glowed at we intertwine hands.  
" See? As long as we have them, we'll always be together."  
" How will we find each other if we are separated?" He asked.  
" Then they will guide us if we're close. But I'd likely will be the one who'll be searching for you."  
" You will?" I nodded.  
" It will also protect you from harm." I said and pulled him closer.  
" So that I'll always know that you're safe" My heard footsteps from afar, so I laid Ceil on the boat with me on top.  
" Ceil promise me..." I trailed.  
" Promise you what?"  
" Whatever happens to me now, you will live. And keep on living." Ceil silently cried by my words but he eventually agreed.  
" Will you promise to live too?" He asked.  
" Of course." Ceil intertwined our pinkies. We lifted them in an bobbing motion.  
" Pinky promise." We said in unison. I slowly hovered above him and wiped away his tears. We shared kisses on cheeks before I stood up drawing the men in white's attention. I jumped off the boat and pushed the boat with Ceil in it hard enough that it sped through the river. I managed to fight them off so that they were distracted from Ceil's boat. As time grew on, more came and over powered me. They branded me with a mark on the shoulder, and that's where everything went blank.


	10. Chapter 10 Dance

**Me: Hi Guys!**

**Everyone: *Death Glares***

**Me: What?**

**Ceil: You're very late! Think about your fans! How dissopinted they are!**

**Me: *gets on knees* I'm sorry! Life has givin me unexpcted detores**

**Everyone: EXUSES!**

**Ceil: Indeed. This is an order! Tie her up**

**Everyone: *Battle cry***

**Me: *Ran for my life ***

**Sebastian: Now to continue this one HELL of a story!**

* * *

I shot up from sleep once again. Over time, my  
breathing became even. After Lighting my candle, I shuffled out of bed and  
entered the balcony. Sitting at the very edge, I looked up at the star-filled  
sky.

" It wasn't so bad this time." I said to myself. The soft breeze  
crept passed through my body. My hair following at it's rhythm. I sang to the  
tune of the lullaby the wind happen to pick up.

I'm just little o'l Lilly

Nobody loves me it seems

And like a little o'l me

I find my adventure in dreams

At last I've found my best friend

Who've moved so far far away

I'm just little o'l Lilly

But I'll find romance someday

I wasn't really expecting those words to come out of my mouth like that. Though  
what really shocked me is what happened next. A voice sang a song in the same  
tune as I:

You are the Lilly I know

The one who saved my life

You are the Lilly I know

The one I plan to give my whole life

At last we are together

Let our path merge again

You are the Lilly I know

That I plan to wed someday

I looked over to my room as Ceil walked to the balcony singing that song. At  
first my eyes widen as my mouth laid straight, giving him a slight blank face.  
Then I regain my composer to a smirk.

" A little late to sing songs don't you think?" I said

" Yes. How about a dance instead?" Ceil replied as he held out his  
hand. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief.

The wind gave me support as I took his hand and pulled me up a little much. I  
almost lost my balance if it wasn't for Ceil holding firm. After taking our  
positions, we just stood there staring at each other for a while.

" You lost way more weight than I thought."

" I guess."

" How long you've been like this?"

" Like what?"

" You haven't been eating well. How long do you starve yourself?"

" That's not the issue right now."

" Lil-"

" I'm serious."

" Then what is?"

" Is that what you call a dance?" I asked really annoyed. That's when  
he realized we were just standing in position.

" Sorry. You never taught me how." He replied. My head dropped on his  
shoulder.

" Oh Ceil." I said with a sigh. We switched to a different dancing  
position. I took Ceil's hand and stretched his arm out with our hands still  
together. I guided Ceil's other hand to my shoulder and left it there and held  
his waist.

" Don't worry. Stand up straight chin up, feel the music inside and don't  
look down.*"

" Uh-huh."

" Okay. 1-2-3,1-2-3,1-2-3,1-2-3..." And off we went.

" Lilly!" Ceil called to me.

" Quit dragging your feet." I ordered him child-like. I did not slow  
my pace either. I kept going whether he gets it or not. But soon I noticed that  
the dance went rather smoothly.

" Hey, you're getting it." I said impressed. Ceil didn't approve for  
he's not looking straight at me. I kissed him in the cheek for encouragement.  
My eyes soften with a smile when he finally looked at me. The little lad  
actually let his blush show. Seems like he hears the music and in wonderland  
form the way his eye glistened and focused on my face. By his movements he  
wasn't really slipping but he leaned closer to me. I smiled and let myself feel  
the music with him. For some reason Nutcracker keeps filling the air and sang  
it softly. When I finally opened my eyes I realized that we 10 feet in the air.  
Guess Ceil noticed for he gripped my shoulder.

" Sorry I didn't realized until now." I said and stop. I felt Ceil's  
speeding heartbeat when I did that.

" Lilly." He squeaked.

" Relax. Don't tell me you forgot that I'm controlling where we  
stand."

" I know.." He said. Denial.

" Sure you do." I said in a sarcastic tone.

" Whatever. How do we get down?" He asked, keeping his cool. I took  
his hand.

" The same way we came up." I said and tried lead our dance again.  
But Ceil's legs lay frozen. I cupped Ceil's chin and gently lifted his face  
towards me.

" Do you trust me?" I asked him. Ceil slowly nodded. But I am not yet  
convinced.

" Huh? What was that? Did you hear me? I asked you if you trust me?"  
I said probably a little too harsh.

" I...I do trust you Lilly." I took his hand for the third time.

" Then let us dance." I said more convince and led the dance again.

" Back to the conversation before, It's not like I want to starve myself,  
it's just that I don't have the money to buy food." I said getting Ceil's  
attention.

" How did you... Don't tell me..." I quickly hit Ceil on the  
head.

" Ow. I take it that's a no."

" What gave that away?" I asked sarcastically and annoyed.

" Sorry."

" Yeah whatever. I worked part-time at jobs where I traveled to."

" I see. I'm glad to hear that."

" Really? Why is that?" I asked in a teasing tone. Though I did want  
to know why. Ceil blushed and averted his eyes from mine.

" I have my reasons." He said.

" Sure... What are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject.

" Couldn't sleep."

" Neither did I."

" You sang well."

" Yours need some work."

" I see."

" We're here." I said letting go. Ceil kept his grip on me.

" Hey did you meant by what you sang?" I asked. Ceil's eyes suddenly  
quivered as he took a step closer. I flinched keeping my guard up from our  
encounter from before.

" Lilly..." He trailed.

" Yes?" I answered.

" I'm sorry. For my actions in the city I mean." Ceil said. I kissed  
him on the cheek for assurance.

" It's alright Cici." I assured him.

" Thank you."

" Now why don't you get some sleep?" I suggested pushing him out of  
the door.

" What about you?" Ceil said outside the door.

" I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" I said closing the door.

" Wouldn't it be nice if we slept together? Like we did before?" He  
asked softly. I would like some company so I can sleep much easier, and it's  
been a while so...

" Why not?" I said and opened the door wider. As soon as I did, Ceil  
rushed in to hug me. He's so cute when he's like this. I chuckled at the  
memories and slowly walked us to the bed. As I lifted the sheets for us, Ceil  
rolled under the sheet I pulled up. Images of him doing that years before  
flashed before my eyes. I smiled at the returning memories and followed him  
under the sheets. Ceil rolled on top of me and tried his best to cuddle. 'Ceil  
you are too cute!' I thought and wrapped my arms around him to complete our  
cuddle.

* * *

**Eveyone: * Barges through door* We got her!**

**Me: *Struggles to get out from chair* Someone help me!**

**Grell: It's for your own good**

**Ceil: Please review on what punishment your author should go through**


	11. Chapter 11 The End?

**Ceil: So far nothing for punishment yet. Consider yourself lucky.**

**Me: Thank you**

**Finnian: We give thanks to:**

**Mayrine:James Birdsong**

**Bardroy:13sapphire13 **

**Grell: And of course KagamineBanana!**

**Me: Not to mention our follow and favorites!**

**Ceil: * Tugs my sleaves***

**Me: Yes?**

**Ceil: Aren't you going to tell them?**

**Me: In a moment. Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: Now to continue this one HELL of a story! **

* * *

Even after all these years you still didn't grow  
any bust?" Ceil asked himself. I felt a vein pop out of my skin. ' What  
does that suppose to mean?'

" Hey. You're the one who wanted to sleep with me, so stop  
complaining." Sometimes he can really piss me off.

" I actually don't mind. It's easier to hear your heartbeat."

" Is that so?" I said with a sigh. ' There's no way I could sleep  
even with Ceil this close.' I thought. I sighed at that fact and eyed the  
ceiling. Soon after, it was replaced by a face with his eyes staring at me  
filled with worry.

" What is it?"

" You had a nightmare, didn't you?" He said. ' Wait. How did you  
know?!' I asked him in thought.

" You usually sleep much faster when we cuddle at night." He replied  
reading my thoughts from my face while blushing. I turned my face from him

" You seem to know me so well Sherlock." I said sarcastically. Ceil  
kissed my cheek for my attention.

" Well I do. You want to talk about it?"

" It's okay. Don't worry about it so much." I said and examined his  
face carefully.

" I'll let it slide for now, but if it happens again you'll have to  
explain."

" Alright. Next time." I said and noticed something. He still have  
his eyepatch on. Ceil blushed harder when I slowly trailed my hands through his  
hair. With a small jolt, I pulled his head down so his face is smothered in my  
shoulder.

" Lilly?"

" Hold still." I said continuing to trail my hand to the strap of the  
eyepatch and lightly pulled it. It blossomed loose and slid off Ceil. I quickly  
flipped us over so I'm on top. When I saw his right eye. A mark was branded on  
it. It's a star that young one's learn how to make. With the lines also inside.  
It's trapped in a circle of soft spiked loops. All in a glowing magenta color.  
Beautiful yes. It so glistening in the night. Glad I waited. But deep down, I  
knew it was to symbol a contract.

" Sebastian, right?" I asked calmly. Ceil turn his face away from me  
before giving me a short nod. I could see the shame that filled his eyes. I  
sighed.

" It's alright, Ceil." I said. Ceil looked at me and trailed his  
fingers along the line of my face. I felt my body shiver mentally when he  
reached my chin and down to my neck.

" Lilly what are you going to do?" He asked his voice croaked. I  
leaned in and kissed his neck sucking it a bit softly. He slowly lifted his  
arms and rested them on my back at the same time, gripped my shirt. I always do  
this as a last resort to calm Ceil down. His hands traveled to my hair pressing  
my head forward. so I bit slightly harder. The temptation is nagging me so  
badly but I kept my ground.

" It's okay, Lilly. You can do it."

" Hmph." Was all I could say before licking the front of his neck. I  
made sure to softly glide my tongue over where his Adam's apple would be. Ceil  
arched his head back as he breathe in air in a gasp and stopped moving in the  
second later. Happens all the time. The best part is that only I can do it to  
him. I kissed his forehead letting his dream take his consciousness for the  
night. I laid beside him but kept our hands intertwine so he can know that I'm  
near. Watching Ceil sleeps always helps me to sleep.

" Goodnight Kettle-Kun." And with that, I let night do it's duty and  
let me rest.

* * *

**Ceil: Tell them now! This is an order!**

**Me: Alright! *Clears throat* I'm sorry to inform you that this story is at a conclusion.**

**All: *Gasps***

**Me: Yes shocking i know but it's temporary. I'm still in the decison of continuing this story. Need some ideas from you! * whispers* Right now though, I'm working on the prequal of this story for heads up. **

**All: *fake cries* **

**Me: I know it'll be hard, but I'll be back! **

**Ceil: * Suspicous stare* You told them something didnt you?**

**Me: What? No... * everts eyes***

**Ceil: Aha! It's all in the eyes!**

**Me: Well look at the time! Remember to give us your thoughts on how this goes on!**


End file.
